Shounen Ai
by RexRox
Summary: 3A learns that Kotaro is taking care of a sick Negi - being teenage girls, they make assumptions about the boys 'relationship'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima.

- - - -

Asuna was always late to class (or at least, very close to late), and so it was something the entire class expected. They also expected her to always arrive with the same two companions - their friend, Konoka, and their adorable teacher, Negi. So, when she arrived early today, with Konoka some three minutes behind her and Negi nowhere in sight, the class was utterly baffled.

"Asuna, Asuna, you can't be here early! It throws the spin of the universe out of whack!"

"Perhaps you might finally be shedding your barbarian ways and becoming a model student - it would be much better for Negi-sensei's reputation, which you have yet to think about in all your gallavanting about."

"W, Where's Negi-sensei? It's not like him to be later than Asuna."

"The universe doesn't spin, you idiot - and even if it did, somebody modifying their behaviour isn't going to change it."

"Barbarian! You want to die, Class Rep?"

"Eh, but the universe does spin, inside Akamatsu's head it's a spinning universe of an idea."

"Here's Konoka, maybe she'll know where he is."

"A barbarian like yourself could never harm one such as myself. I am too far above you for your uncivilized attacks to have any effect."

"Hey, Konoka, where's Negi-sensei?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"No effect, huh? Wanna test that, Class Rep, 'cause I'm itching to beat some sense into you!"

"Negi-sensei? He's sick today, I was going to stay behind to take care of him, but then Kotaro-kun showed up at the last minute and said he'd take care of him."

The entire class froze. Kotaro taking care of their beloved Negi-sensei? A young boy taking care of his beloved friend of the same age and gender? Needless to say, the girls imaginations ran wild.

"Eh? Kotaro-kun taking care of Negi-sensei! There can only be one possible reason for Negi's 'rival' to volunteer for such a thing - he's going to confess!"

"EH! Paru, is that true? W, what will Negi-sensei say? Will he reciprocate? Will I lose my chance?"

"That's absurd! Negi-sensei is far too dignified to accept such a thing. Don't insult him by even contemplating such absurdities."

"Dog boy confessing, eh? I'd always wondered why he behaved so strangely around Negi-sensei."

Setsuna stood in the corner and avoided any conversations.

"Strangely? I figured they behaved pretty normally around each other, given they're young boys of the same age."

"Hehehe, Negi-sensei's far too nice so he'll have no choice but to accept Kota-kun's feelings, and no doubt he already had such feelings in the first place."

"Maybe he's so dignified that he won't be able to say no? After all, a true gentlemen is always kind and truthful."

"Haruna! Don't put such stupid ideas in Nodoka's head! And you too Asakura, don't spread such ridiculous bile!"

"Exactly, Kaede, young boys of the same age - in fact, they each seem to be the only male friend of each other, and they're the same age - it's pretty simple to figure it out."

"W, What! That can't be! Negi-sensei would never have such feelings for such a mongrel!"

"Oh no, no, no, no! Negi-sensei! Don't give in to the dark side! I still love you!"

Kaede sweat-dropped at Mana, having discovered a strange facet of the introvert.

The entire class then sweat-dropped at Nodoka's reaction.

Except Asuna, who was boiling in rage at the sheer stupidity of the class (after all, she felt left out).

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP!!! He's sick and his friend is taking care of him! I know for a fact that Negi is quite normal, and doesn't have such ridiculous feelings so you can quite worrying, dammit!"

The class became very quiet, dwelling on a particular part of what Asuna had just yelled.

"You 'know for a fact'? Could it be that you confessed to Negi-sensei, Asuna?"

Asuna became very red in the face, and not from embarrassment like some in the class thought (like Makie, who asked the question), but from rage, as the wiser, and now missing, students thought.

- - - -

"I can't believe the reaction they all had. They're like a horde of rabid fangirls."

"Um, Asuna, I think they are a horde of rabid fangirls."

Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were walking back to the former two's room. Asuna was still venting about the events of this morning, as they had carried throughout the day, and Konoka was doing her best to help her become happier. Setsuna simply followed quietly with a small blush, trying to say something to the redhead. She finally got the courage to speak up just as Asuna reached the door to the room.

"A, Asuna-san, actually-"

Asuna opened the door.

And her eyes practically shot out of their sockets.

"What in the hell are you two doing!!!"

Lying on Konoka's bed were two boys. Two boys wearing very little in the way of clothes. Two boys who happened to be Negi and Kotaro. Did I mention that Kotaro was currently lying on top of Negi, nibbling at his throat.

"I was trying to tell you, Asuna-san. These two have been dating for over a month now."

- - - -

A/N: This is the first of the one-shots I wrote for my short-lived 'Negima Mini-stories' fic. I've broken it up and reposted it as a series of one shots, for reasons I won't bore you with. This one was fun to write, and of very different style to what I'm good at (I'm a more descriptive writer, usually minimising conversation). Probably the most annoying thing about this is the fact that I haven't attached any names to who's talking in the opening scene, relying on the readers to follow each conversation (easy), pick up on how they're talking (also easy), as well as who's talking (harder, but I can pull it off even after several weeks).

Also, for those people who don't know, the term shounen ai means 'boys love'.

Comments and criticism appreciated (even though this is a repost).


End file.
